Popularity Contest: High School Hell
by Marner
Summary: Driving along a highway, Michel comes across something she never expected. Her death!Now the creature who killed her is playing all the shots for all those around this new life. This has been rated T for extreme violence. Complete & Edited!
1. Prologue

_The Crypt Keeper is sitting on an old dusty desk, in an old classroom, with his hands over a thick book. _

"_Welcome all you book termites and stylish ghouls. Today's story should be a real treat." He says opening the book to view a comic book story. "In this story we learn about what length's some people go to, just to stay on top of the school. For one girl, she learns that you can't judge others by their outside appearance alone. Welcome to her High School Hell." _


	2. Monster On The Loose

There are dogs barking, and militant forces roaming the forest. They're searching for the monster that was made from science. The scientists' weren't paying attention to their monitors. This monster attacked the few armed guards that were watching her, and escaped. Now there is a risk of it getting lost somewhere in the world.

Area 51 found a way to make the perfect creation for war and the secret forces. Although, no one knows what actual sex it is, they guessed that it was female. She was forced through extensive training that nearly killed her once. She was abused and kept in solitude for most of her life. She had had enough and managed to escape. Her only problem is that she eats only meat, alive or not; she's been considered a cannibal.

The dogs were barking wildly and flashlights provided the only light, apart from moonlight. The monster, as she is nicknamed, is hiding in the wildlife. Her cat eyes are watching the military closely, waiting for the most opportune moment to attack.

"General," Caption Neversky said. He saluted his solder and waited for permission to speak.

"Caption," General Collins said, bowing his head slightly. He was worried about the monster. If she was loose, there was no telling how many people were going to die.

"There as been no sign of the monster. We have sent forces in all directions to track her down." Caption Neversky said, he too was nervous and worried.

"I see Caption. We need to find her immediately. Thousands of lives depend on it. This monster is going to eat everyone _it_ comes into contact with. We must kill her before she kills the world."

Just as General Collins finished his sentence, soldiers were being pulled out of view. She was pulling them towards the ground. It was her only way out. She took her time attacking and eating her victims, after all she couldn't eat that fast. No one could. She bit sharply and quickly into a male soldier's neck and parts of his shoulder.

The young soldier struggled to get away and stay alive. His strength was beginning to fade. She slowly placed an ear over the man's chest. She heard his heartbeat, it was slowing. She turned her head and looked down at the man. She opened his shirt, and took a large bit out of the man's chest. She ripped the large amount of flesh from the man. She continued to eat as much as she could from the man. She was quickly covered in blood.

She moved quickly to the next one. He was a tall man, with strong muscular arms. She snuck quietly closer to him, and stopped. She was behind a bush looking straight at him. She reached out an arm and pulled him by his right leg. He fell hard onto the ground. She crawled out of the bushes quickly, and bit his neck. The man's thick neck was tough and tender. He screamed loudly enough to get the attention of any nearby soldiers.

She looked up at the sound of dogs nearby. She made a mad dash to escape. She ran away, dodging anything that got in her way. She turned every which way to keep them from following her. She managed to come to the highway. She ran out in the middle of the road trying to cross quickly.

* * *

_Michel was driving home late from school. She'd been having a rough week, with the popular girls disowning her from their elite group. It was terrible, being humiliated during a football game; in front of everyone. She was driving home in tattered clothes and tears. She thought they were her true friends. How could they betray her like this?_

_She pulled out a few more tissues knocking the box over. She tried to wipe the last of her tears. More tears continued to fall afterwards. Michel looked in the rearview mirror, her face looked terrible. Makeup was running her face. More tears continued to fall. _

_She bent down to pick up the box of tissues. Michel could hear the song Ironic, by Alanis Morissette, playing in her car stereo. She sat back up. She screamed when she saw something in the road, and turned the steering wheel sharply trying to avoid the thing in the middle of the road._

_The thing seemed to hiss at the car that was swerving to miss her. Michel drove around it so quickly that she couldn't regain control of the car in time. She tried to put car back on the highway, but it went far off the road. She crashed into the tress and bushes. Her head had hit the steering wheel and left her unconscious._

* * *

She, hissed at the car that passed by her, nearly hitting her. She watched the vehicle crash into the woods. She decided to use this as an opportunity to help her survive. She walked over to the car. She made sure that the vehicle wasn't going to attack her, or suddenly begin to move.

She saw a person inside the vehicle, a girl. She looked terrible and close to dead. She grabbed a hold of the doors handle, and forced it open. She looked around, and saw papers everywhere. The girl had a box of tissues in her hands. She pulled out the girl's body and laid it carefully on the highway. She knew what she needed to do; she needed a new body form.

She placed her hand over the girl's heart and realized that she was still alive. She placed herself atop the girl's body, and managed to use her legs to hold down the girl's arms. She used to fingers to close her nose, and placed the other over the girl's mouth. In order for it to work, the skin had to be prefect, no cuts. The girl's body began to move violently. Her eyes finally opened and saw the creature that was trying to kill her.

She sensed the girl's growing fear, and smiled. She enjoyed the torture of human life, because they so enjoyed torturing her. However, she wasn't a stupid monster. She had been taught many survival techniques. Now she'd be able to apply them to a new style of life. All she needed to do is to learn how these humans truly lived.

The girl finally passed out from the lack of oxygen entering her body. She waited for one more minute, to make sure she was fully dead. To take her body while she was alive would be too much pain for her to handle. It isn't a respectable way to die either. She slowly removed her fingers.

She moved off the body, and turned it over. She looked around, hoping that no one found her. She made a very careful incision in the back of the head and down the back of the neck, using her sharp fingers. Next, she carefully grabbed hold of the spinal cord and pulled it out. She quickly, and carefully, pulled out the rest of the insides until only the skin was left. She was lucky that her body could move like a cat, it could contract to fit into any small space. She managed to stuff herself inside the girl's skin.

After the mild struggle, she stood up in her new skin. She walked to the car, and looked in the mirror. It was an odd fit, but it would have to do for now. She picked up all the body parts off the highway and placed them in the back of the car. She looked around for anything that would tell her about the girl that she had just killed. She found a school I.D. and a driver's license in a wallet that rested on the side passenger seat. Michel, she muttered in a low deep voice. She memorized the address and drove off quickly. She heard the distant bark of the military dogs. She was off for her new life.


	3. A New Home

The monster began driving herself home. It took a while to decide how the vehicle worked, but she figured it out. She had become the new Michel. She placed the remains carefully inside the trunk of her car. She had sampled a bit of her liver, and liked the taste of her blood. She decided to save it for later snacking.

The new Michel searched through the I.D.'s to help her decide where to go. She found an address on several of them. She assumed that it was the place to go.

She drove to a large house that was a about five or six miles away. It looked like a large cozy cabin in the woods. She felt a welcoming presence about it. Michel drove into the graveled road that guided her towards the front door, and she parked the car carefully.

She took a quick glance into the rear view mirror. Turning her head back toward the steering wheel she thought about her new look. She noticed how different she looked. Her skin was a light brown; she had brown hair and had brown eyes. She looked human; human enough.

She jerked her head straight up to see two people running towards her. They looked older and seemed to be in a state of frenzy. 'Humans' she thought to herself. One was a male and the other was female. She looked similar to the female, rather than the male. They ran to her front car door and waited for a second. Michel opened the car door carefully. She wasn't sure if she ought to attack or not.

"Where have you been young lady?" The male yelled out.

"How dare you try to run away from home again! You had us worried sick about you!" The female shouted.

Michel remembered those movies the guard used to watch. Michel decided to apply what she learned from those movies. She began to cry, hoping to gain sympathy. What else was there to do? The female grabbed her by her forearm and pulled her inside the house, and pulled her into a special room. It was small, and tiled. The room also had a toilet and a shower. It was better than the one she was forced to use.

The female grabbed a cloth and placed it under a sink. She began to wet it thoroughly, and began rubbing her face. The female did her best to cleanse off the dark spots on her face. Michel was slightly worried about this forced applied pressure on her new and highly sensitive skin.

"Where have you been?" She asked. 'This must be a way to try and have verbal communication' Michel thought. Michel had never spoken more than a few words in her entire lifetime. She only looked around the tiny room curiously. The lady gave her arm a tug, forcing Michel to pay attention to her.

"Why are you ignoring me young lady? I want an answer. Where were you tonight?" She demanded.

Michel only shrugged. She didn't know what else to do. She was more interested in her surroundings. She had lived in a laboratory her whole life, this was completely new. She was usually in a cage, now she was free. FREE! She didn't do or say much else to the questing female.

"Ok then, maybe you'll tell me later. Right now, I want you to take a bath and change your clothes. Your pajama's are on the bed," She muttered standing up.

Michel watched the female leave curiously. She had no idea what to do next. Michel just looked around the room, and eventually looked down at the tub. Michel stood up to examine the tub. She lightly touched the crystal looking knobs. Michel turned one with the letter 'H'. Water poured from a large sprout, and steam appeared from the water filing the tub. She lifted a foot and placed it inside the tub. She bent down and placed her body in a tight knot inside the tub. The water didn't scorch her at all. It felt calm and soothing against her new skin. The soothing water allowed her a feeling of safety and comfort. She stretched her body out until she was lying inside the tub, flat on her back.

The hot water also relaxed her hidden muscles' and skin. She remembered the tank she was conceived in. The water was warm, and covered her entire body. She was able to breathe in the water, without drowning. She felt her first shock when they drained the tank of water. She refused to try and live without the water. She hid in the nearest tank full of water, and was forced out of the water. From that moment on, life was a horror.

She rested in the tub for a few hours. She submerged her head under the water. She felt relaxed and curious. Everything was now new to her. She eventually got out of the tub with dripping wet skin. Michel was slightly worried about how the water would affect her new skin. She walked around the hallways wondering where to go. Her skin was beginning to dry. She paused at the site of a room with an open door. She pushed the door open to get a better view of the room.

It had brown walls with posters and pictures to cover them. There was one large window to the right, and there was a large bed with four posts. A red transparent fabric covering the posts, right in front of the window was also in the room. A large dresser covered part of the wall to the left. Michel just walked over to the bed and plopped herself onto the soft mattress. She fell asleep quickly.


	4. First Day Of Being Human

Michel was in a deep and peaceful sleep. Having never slept better in entire life, she managed to wake up. She blinked her eyes a few times to get them into focus. She was looking straight into the face of a male's large poster. He must be a singer, Michel thought. She turned her head to look behind her.

Her claws were deeply embedded into the ceiling of the room. She had managed to do more than just sleep walk. She glanced back up into the blue eyes of the male.

Her bedroom door suddenly flew open, and the female came walking inside. Michel released her claws carefully and quickly, and fell with a loud thud.

The female ran over to her, and asked, "Are you all right, sweetie?" Michel nodded and looked around the room quickly. The female pulled her up onto her feet.

"Oh my dear, at least you didn't bruise or break anything. Get ready, it's time for school." The female said.

"What?" Michel managed to ask. Michel hardly ever spoke; she saw no reason to give long speeches now. There was just no reason to speak when everyone else did the majority of the talking.

"You know, school. Oh, just get dressed, and I'll drive you there," the female said. She turned around and slowly walked out of the room.

She didn't seem too angry about last night. Are all humans like her? She asked herself. Looking around, a beautiful mahogany wooded dresser caught her eye. Michel walked over to it, and grasped the brass handles. She opened a drawer, and saw several neatly folded clothes inside the small space. She pulled out a white tang top with gold embroidery. She also pulled out a large brown skirt that had a strange belt of gold sequins. Michel slipped it on quickly and found a pair of sandals. She left the room quickly.

Michel met the woman at the front door. She was waiting with the door open. A strange bag stood at her side. She lifted the bag up and held it out toward her.

"Don't forget your book bag," she said.

Michel slowly walked over to her. Carefully grabbing the bag, she looked up at the lady's blue eyes. Some of her blonde hair was covering her face and her skin was paler than a porcelain doll.

Michel walked outside and the bright sunshine blinded her. She used her hand to cover her eyes. The female walked around her and opened the car door. Michel walked over to her. The female placed an arm around Michel's shoulders and turned her toward the bright sunlight. The lady took in a deep breath of air.

"Isn't this a perfect day my child?" She asked, trying to sound kind.

Child? Michel though. This lady was Michel's mother! The thought surprised and depressed Michel. Michel never had any parents to speak of. Michel was ever more surprised that the female could tell that she wasn't her true child. She followed the lady inside the large white car.

The car made her think of the days she tested the military vehicles'. The last vehicle test drive nearly killed her. It was to test how well it could be maneuvered in wild terrain. She accidently hit a bomb, and the vehicle exploded. The doctors were able to revive her, and save her life. She was punished later, for nearly destroying the vehicle.

She looked through the window and glanced at the moving landscape. Buildings in all sizes and styles, and most had large windows with merchandise in them. People walked along the sidewalks. There were tall lampposts and some trash cans randomly placed on the sidewalk.

Michel watched the people closely; she tried to learn their ways. How they walked, how they stood. Every human was different. Humans had developed their own form of life in differentiating themselves from other human beings. It meant, to Michel, that no matter how weird she was; she could still hide among the humans.

Michel saw a few people had small dogs on leases. Michel couldn't help but feel sad for the dogs. Dogs, and other pets, are nothing more than just pets. She was a pet, until she broke free. She shivered at the thought that she might get be found. She would be severely punished, or perhaps killed.

The large car soon pulled into a sidewalk. The sidewalk was crowded with teenagers. They stood randomly around the place, the majority walked toward a large building. Michel watched them. Everyone seemed to be dressed in very different style clothing. The outfits create a sea of colors. She wasn't used to seeing so much color before. The only outfits she ever saw were the doctors, the soldiers, the government officials, and her plain black gown. Now color was everywhere.

Michel's mom placed a hand on Michel's shoulder. Michel looked at her with puzzlement."Well my darling, I hope you have a good day at school."

Michel nodded to the woman's words. She looked at her door and pulled on the handle. The door opened swiftly and Michel stepped a foot on the sidewalk. Michel grabbed her book bag and placed the strap over her shoulder. She stood up and closed the door behind her. She watched the white car leave.

Before long someone came up behind her and place two hands over her eyes. Michel panicked, and went into defensive mode. She elbowed the person behind her and turned around to see who her attacker was. It was a skinny pale guy. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and jeans. A large silver chain hung from his pocket and was connected to his belt. She watched him regain his breathe.

"Gees Hun, did you have a bad morning or something?" He asked with surprise and frustration.

Michel just stared at him closely. She didn't know what to think about him. He didn't seem to pose a threat or seemed dangerous. She allowed her defenses to go down.

"Do I know you?" Michel asked suspiciously.

"Well I would certainly hope so. It's me, Kenny. We've been best friends since the second grade. How could you forget me?" He asked.

"Sorry," Michel said hoping that she hadn't ruined her cover.

"It's ok, it happens to the best of us. Well the school is about to start yo'. I did the study guide, did you?" Kenny held out a piece of paper. Michel grabbed it and smiled.

Kenny placed his arm around her shoulders and they walked off together. Michel didn't know what to do. She didn't say anything, she just watched Kenny closely.

He led her inside the large building and through the halls. Michel noticed the teenager's behavior. They would stand with people who dressed the similar to them. They were all staring at her oddly, as if they could tell something was wrong with her.

Kenny pulled her to a small brown door, and opened it for her. She walked inside and entered a large room with desks. The room was also filled with teenagers. Michel wondered if this was some kind of a jailhouse for them. A laptop rested on every desk. Michel took a seat in the first desk available to her. Kenny sat down next to her.

A bell rang loudly. Several young teenagers took their seats, and an older man walked inside carrying a briefcase. He stood in front of the class at the front of a large desk. He cleared his throat.

"Ok students, start up your laptops and go to the main school website. No fooling around, we are reading Macbeth." He said. He took a seat in a large chair behind the main desk.

Michel opened her laptop and turned it on. She had used several high-tech computers before. She had learned how to use them. She tested new gadgets constantly. They had to tech how to use the basics first though.

She clicked to the internet and was taken to the school's main page. She clicked on the blue words that said English. She was instantly taken to a list of stories. She scrolled down until she found Macbeth and clicked on it. She came to a list of acts and scences. She glanced over at Kenny's computer to see that the class was on Act 1 scene 5.

Michel clicked the page open and clicked another webpage open. She went onto a military website. She logged in as one of the doctors. She typed in current news in the search box. She clicked back to the other page as the teacher was about to talk.

"Ok, let's decide whose going to play who." He looked down a piece of paper. "Um…Kayla, you can be the messenger. Kenny you can be Macbeth, and Michel you can be Lady Macbeth. Let's start where we left off yesterday, line 35 with Lady Macbeth."

Michel scrolled down a little and cleared her throat. "Give him tending: He brings great news. (Exit messenger) The Raven himself is hoarse that croaks the fatal entrance of Duncan Under my battlements. Come, you spirits that tend on mortal thoughts, unsex me here, and fill me, from the crown to the toe, top-full Of direst cruelty! Make thick my blood, stop up th' access and passage to remorse, that no compunctious visiting of nature shake my fell purpose, nor keep peace between th' effect and it! Come to my woman's breasts, and take my milk for gall, you murd'ring ministers, wherever in your sightless substances you wait on nature's mischief! Come, thick night, and pall thee in the dunnest smoke of hell, that my keen knife see not the wound it makes, nor Heaven peep through the blanket of the dark, to cry :Hold, hold!"

She continued reading her parts as did Kenny. She took quick glances over at the other webpage. She found a way to hack into the militaries mainframe. She looked up anything she could about herself. They hadn't found any clues as to her whereabouts. So far, she was in the best hideout she could possibly be. They would suspect her to be on a killing spree.

Michel felt her stomach make a noise. She was hungry, it was time to eat.

* * *

This chapter makes refrence to William Shakespear's Machbeth. I do not own any rights to William Shakespear's works. _(Sad, isn't it?)_


	5. A New Life Style

I'm sorry that the edited chapter took forever to put up. I've been busy, plus I suffered minor techinical difficulties. Anyhow, I hope you continue to enjoy the story. _-Marner_

* * *

After the bell rang she walked out and through the halls. She managed to get away from Kenny by hiding amongst the sea of students. She watched everyone around her, ready to attack if need be. People were standing around, doing what the usually do. Girls would stand in groups and chat aimlessly about life, and a few would walk by her. Everyone seemed to walk in a pack; none of them were ever alone. There were doors everywhere and sets of lockers painted orange. She read the doors carefully, unknowing where to go. Everything looked the same; there was little differentiation between them.

She heard another bell ring; the kids seem to take notice. Several of them headed through the doors and into their classrooms. Michel turned down another hallway quickly. A couple had captured her attention. They were atop of each other, kissing. She found herself mesmerized by them. She was more impressed that humans could do that in public.

She closed her blinked her eyes a few times. She couldn't understand the nature of humans. She constantly wondered what humans found so fascinating about being that close to one another. Late at night the guards and some of the scientists would watch shows that presented nothing else. It was the only thing she had never experienced in her life, but secretly wanted to.

"What are you staring at?" A feminine voice asked.

"Huh?"Michel muttered coming to her current reality.

"I asked what you are staring at." It was the girl that she had been watching. Both her and the male were staring at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Michel responded.

She watched the two chuckle and walk off. Michel shook her head and continued to walk down the hallways. She couldn't figure out her way through the strange place. She noticed several people glancing at her strangely.

Michel was soon pushed backwards by a slightly strong force. She fell to the floor and looked up. She saw a tall blonde, blue eyed girl. Her long hair was tied in a pony tail. She blew out of her mouth and something pink came from her lips. It formed a small bubble that soon popped. The blonde haired girl was surrounded by two other girls.

"Well I can see you still don't know how to get out of my way. I thought you'd never show your face at this school again." The blonde haired girl said smirking.

"Am I not allowed here?" Michel asked curiously. She watched the group of girls laugh at her. They must have formed a pack. Michel noticed they wore similar types of outfits, overly short skirts, and low cut tops. The outfit showed off their forms extremely well.

"Well, why don't you just stay out of our way and we'll see," she said walking around Michel. The other girls followed her.

Michel watched them walk off and turn down the hallway. Another bell rang and several kids ran through the doors. Soon she was alone in the hallway. No one was around anymore. No more packs of humans.

Michel's stomach began to rumble with hunger. She knew what she wanted, just not how to get it. She walked aimlessly through the hallways in search of something to eat. Since the packs of humans were gone, it would be easier to attack.

"Hey! You are supposed to be in class young lady." Michel slowly turned around to see an old female. She was plump for her age. Her black hair had a grey streak in it, and she wore thin glasses.

"I'm sorry." was all that could come out of Michel's mouth.

The lady breathed in deeply and walked over to her. "Ok, you know where you need to go."

"I do?" Michel asked.

"Don't get smart with me young lady. Now march." The lady demanded!

"March, why? I didn't do anything wrong did I? What did I do?" Michel asked nervously.

She was quickly reminded of her past life. She had to march through some of the most dangerous territory to show off her skills. It always frightened her. She never liked it, never liked them.

"Stop this behavior and march!" The lady gave her a small shove forward.

Michel didn't think for another second, as she turned to face the lady. Before the lady could ask any questions, she had grabbed a hold of her head and forced it around, breaking the neck instantly. The lady fell to the ground. Michel picked up the body and quickly carried it away. She opened a large door and was lead to a dark basement under the school. She locked the door behind her. She walked down the short steps, and placed the body in a back corner of the dark room.

She quickly looked around, to make sure it was secure. Then without a second thought she took her first bite. She bit into the lady's neck and chewed. Soon she began eating like a true monster. Just like the way she used to eat. Only it was a cow, this time it was human. There wasn't much difference, only there was less meat. The flesh was even much more tender and juicy. She enjoyed the heart most of all. It was full of blood. Once she had finished, she hide the bones inside a large box. No one would ever suspect her, why should they? She stood up and looked at her clothes. She was covered in blood.

She quickly ran up the steps and unlocked the door. She walked around the empty hallway. She managed to hide from a few misplace students. She managed to find her way into the girl's bathroom. Michel did her best to remove the blood stains, but it wasn't working to well. She looked up and stopped what she was doing. She heard girl's talking outside the bathroom door. She quickly ran into a bathroom stall to hide. The bathroom door opened. She carefully looked through the cracks of the stall door. The same blonde haired girl and her friends walked inside.

"Can you believe that she came back to school today? I mean she should have committed suicide by now," the blonde girl said.

"I know," one of her friend's replied", and did you see how she was dressed. What a freak."

"I know, I find it hard to believe that she thinks she's popular around here, just because a few people talk to her. Well, she won't be here much longer."

"Oh what do you have in mind?" Her friend asked putting away something she had finished applying.

"Well, let's just say she won't even have her dork best friend as a friend anymore. I will make sure to destroy her reputation here forever. She will never show her face here again."

"Oh you are bad," the friend replied. Both girls giggled as they walked out of the bathroom.

Michel slowly walked out of the bathroom stall. She wasn't sure what they were talking about, she had no clue about what to make of these young humans. They had their own style, their own behaviors. It was something she knew nothing about. But she wanted to learn, she had to learn in order to keep her hideout a secret.

She managed to crawl through the bathroom window, with a lot of effort. She found a way to get back to her house without being seen. She had finally made it to her current hideout. The back way only took an estimated two hours, but it was better than being spotted.

Michel looked around and made a jump for her bedroom window. She leapt but only made it halfway up. She tried to hold on by placing her claws inside the wood. Her weight forced her back downwards. After a few seconds she let go, and fell to the ground.

She took in a deep breathe and tried again. This time she was able to climb up and was able to crawl through the window. Inside her current bedroom, she quickly took off her clothes and redressed herself.

She carefully walked downstairs to make sure no one had heard her. The previous Michel's mother was asleep on the kitchen counter with a large glass bottle in her hand. The father was gone. Michel went back to her room and hid her clothes covered in blood.

Michel snuck back out of the house and began walking around town. She eventually came to a large building that looked appealing to the eye. She noticed people walking inside the building, and some people walking out. It appealed to her curiosity, and she walked toward the doors. The glass doors moved to the side, on their own. She passed through them and entered inside the building. Michel was amazed. She saw several people walking around and even noticed a moving stairway.

This was a mall, she had heard about them before. This was just her first time visiting one. She had always wanted to visit the place that she heard about so much. It sounded like the perfect gathering for human beings.

She walked in and out of stores with great admiration. She looked at every item in each store. Michel soon walked through a large doorframe. It lead into a store called 'Rent-A-Video'. A lady walked around her carrying a bag full of items. She looked to see two guys behind the counter.

"Well, can I help you?" One of them asked.


	6. The Invitation

_It's a dark time when people don't know the danger they create for themselves_'-Meredith Ekstrom

* * *

"Can I help you, miss?" The boy behind the counter said again. Michel just looked around the room quickly. Walking further inside the store, she smiled at him.

The boy's golden hair covered some of his face. Michel noticed that his eyes were of a grayish tone. His skin was white, but his skin was covered in several red dots. The other man behind the counter had a darker skin tone, and appeared to be older. He had dark brown hair, it was nearly black.

Michel looked closely around the room. There were shelves that filled the room. On those shelves were hundreds and hundreds of movies. Michel was surprised at how many options were now available to her. Before she could only watch brief segments of what the guards, or the scientists, watched. This new freedom was beginning to amaze her.

"Um, what should I watch?" She asked in reply.

"Oh, I think I can help you with that," the older guy said. He walked around the counter and towards me. He was also fuller than the other.

She felt her stomach grumble slightly. She forced her mind to think otherwise, she couldn't attack him now. Not in front of everyone.

"You can? How?" She asked slightly puzzled.

"Well I know a few you might like. Follow me." He began walking around the store.

She followed behind him. She watched him as he selected a few movies. He just seemed to pick them up as he went. He murmured a few things to himself silently. What a curious fellow, Michel thought to herself. Well, most humans were curious in their usual nature. He suddenly turned around and made Michel jump backwards. He chuckled, slightly. His arms full of movies.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to." He sighed and looked at me. He looked back down at the movies, then back at her. "I think you'll like these ones. Most girls usually pick them out, so yea." He walked forward and around her. She watched him walk back to the counter and start ringing me up.

She followed him and placed the book bag one the counter. She opened the bag and searched for a wallet or something. It was mostly full of papers, and some beauty supplies. At the bottom of the bag was a wallet looking thing. She pulled it out of the bag and opened it. There wasn't any money, but there were rectangular plastic cards. Since they didn't look like an I.D., she assumed they were credit cards. She heard one of the doctors talking about it. She handed the card to him and he swiped it through the machine.

He seemed to be kind of nervous. She noticed small beads of sweat form on his forehead. He glanced up at her, and looked as if he was going to say something. But he didn't say anything, just stared at her for a few seconds, then looked back down at the counter. He handed the card back to her, and appeared as if he were ashamed of something. He also handed her a plastic bag that held the videos.

"They're due Friday, have a nice day." His voice sounded sad.

He glanced back up at her; she smiled and nodded. She then turned and walked out of the store. She walked around the mall. It was so amazing. She slowly walked out of the large double glass doors, glancing around, and spontaneously stepping into different stores. It seemed a shame that there weren't too many people inside it.

She walked back home quickly. She walked up the drive way and into the house, and glanced into the kitchen. The woman was sleeping on the counter. Her hand clasped to a large empty bottle. She didn't think too much of it and walked up the stairs, down the hall, into the room she slept in last night. She looked around and carefully closed the door behind her. She sat on the foot of the bed and looked forward. There was a small television on top of a black table. There was a VCR above it.

She looked back down at the bag and picked up the first tape. It said 'Carrie' on it. She looked back up at the VCR. She carried it and placed it inside the computerized device. She turned on the television; the movie began playing. Michel sat back down on the edge of her bed. She watched each movie closely.

Michel used the movies to learn some added information about the human species. She recorded it all in her mind. She quickly picked up on what teenagers call a 'clique' and how they generally worked. She also picked up on a few other things while watching the films. She found the films amazing to watch.

Her favorite was 'Carrie'. She watched it over and over again. She wasn't sure why it amazed her so much. It could be that it showed what a simple human could do if provoked. Or perhaps it was that she could relate to the character a little. Whatever the cause, she enjoyed the movie immensely.

She sat up when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She wasn't sure who was coming towards the bedroom door. She stood there watching the door. It opened and the two girls walked inside. They were the cheerleaders that bumped into her in school. They looked at her as if they were judging her.

"Well," the blonde said first," I guess we bumped into you again today." She looked her up and down. "I didn't think you would come to school today, not after," she trailed off. "Well, after what had happened the other day. I just thought you'd be transferring to a new school."

She waited for her to respond. She thought to herself for a second. "Well...um...,"She looked away and back at her. "I decided to just...forget about what happened. So...I came back."

"Ah," her friend said, "I see."

"Well," the blonde one said," I can understand that. After all if it's forgotten, then it doesn't mean anything." She walked up to her and gave her a hug. She stepped back and looked at the television screen. "You're watching Carrie. That's a pretty scary, film. Even for you. Is there any particular reason for your watching it?"

"No, not really. Do you think there is?" she responded.

"I was just curious is all," the blonde girl said. Then there was a moment's silence.

"So," She said to break the silence," I'll talk see you tomorrow then?"

"Um...yea," she said. She looked at her friend, who nodded to her. "I guess we will." They turned and walked towards the door. "Oh, before I forget," she said turning back towards her. "There's a party this weekend." She held out a folded piece of paper. "Do you want to come?"

"Erm...," Michel sighed," sure. Why, not?"

She walked towards her and placed her hand in Michel's, with the paper separating their hands. She looked up at her. Something in her eyes told Michel she was up to something.

"I really hope to see you there. Okay." She said and smiled. She turned and walked out of the room, and her friend followed behind her.

She opened the paper and read it. It gave a location, time, and date. She looked back at the television to see Carrie. She was getting her revenge on the kids who were laughing at her. They were trapped in the gym with no way out. No Way Out!


	7. The Second Meal

_Sorry I disappeared for a while. I've been under a lot of stress, and still am under a lot of stress. But I'll continue to edit these stories so they'll be easier to read._

* * *

Michel slept uneasy that night, pondering over what she had learned from the movies. Humans seemed to be a very interesting study. They lived by their emotions, not their brains. Michel wondered why anyone would do choose their emotions over their brains; it always creates mistakes.

An image of the blonde haired girl came appeared in her head. The girl seemed nice, in a creepy despicable sort of way. The girl reminded her of a doctor she used to have. They looked very similar, but behaved so differently. The doctor had tried to help her, back when she was an infant; this girl treated her like a parasite.

Michel shuddered when she remembered the doctor's death. The doctor was trying to run with her, but got caught. The doctor was shot several times, and she was punished. That was the first time they used the chair on her. Michel struggles to fall asleep. She awoke the next morning, under the bed. She took in a deep breath and crawled out from under the bed. She yawned and stretched.

Michel decided to get dressed quickly. She dressed plainly, in a black t-shirt and jeans. The shirt had silver glitter letters on it that read 'Rebel'. She combed her hair and grabbed her book bag. She stuffed some extra cloths inside, just in case.

Michel noticed the invitation on the ground. She left it there and walked out of the bedroom. She carefully walked down the stairs and to the front door. She glanced at the kitchen and noticed the woman was gone from the kitchen. She opened the front door and walked outside.

She looked around as she walked from the front step. She saw a young man watering the bushes, must have been a neighbor, or gardener. She walked over towards him slowly and paid close attention to him, as he looked up at her. He had piercing blue eyes and light brown hair. He smiled at her.

"Hello, how are you today?" He asked waving his hand slightly.

Michel walked over towards him and smiled. "Fine," Michel muttered. She noticed his kind smile and looked down.

"I'm just doing a few chores for my mom. She's been getting worse now. So, I'm just doing the best I can." He responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She responded tugging on her bag's strap.

"Well I suppose I'd better go and check on her. I'll see you after school then?"

Michel smiled and nodded. She watched him walk to his house and through the front door. She couldn't help but think about him. Even though she was a monster, she still wondered what it would be like to date. She bowed hear head and shook, hoping to loose the nonsense. She was trained to not have emotions. How could years of military training just be ruined by being around these _humans_!

She turned and walked down the street and towards school. She remembered where to go to get there, even though she didn't want to go. Several cars passed her, as did several teenagers. She saw more teenagers the closer she got towards the school. She swallowed hard, hoping that she wasn't turning into one of them.

"Hey, what happened to you? You just disappeared yesterday?"

Michel turned to see the same boy from yesterday, Kenny. She only stared at him. He had dark blonde hair, and dressed with a lot of colors.

"Well it doesn't matter. Sorry if I scared you yesterday, I was just being friendly. So...uh," he hesitated to finish his sentence. Michel looked at him as they kept walking. "I heard about," he looked up at Michel then away again. "About what Chelsea did to you that night, and I'm sorry that she did that. If I had known," he stopped and looked at her. Michel stopped and turned to face him. "I only want to help you, you know. So, if you ever need me, I'm here for you. You know that right?"

"Yea," Michel said," I do. Thanks."

Kenny began walking again. Michel followed him. They didn't say much for a few minutes. Michel heard the first bell ring as they entered onto the school campus. All the students began their usual routines, but this time was different. Michel noticed a few people were staring at her oddly. Not everyone, just a few people.

"Why are they staring at me?" Michel asked.

"Uh," Kenny stopped and looked around. "Oh, I don't know. But I'm sure I could find out somehow." He stared at them closely. They looked away and started heading for their classes.

Kenny and Michel both quickly headed for English class silently. Michel spent the whole day trying to figure out where to go, doing her best to avoid the blonde haired cheerleader. She began wondering about what it was the Chelsea had done to her. The thought began bothering her, so she decided to stop thinking about it. Lunch came around, and she met up with Kenny once again. They stood in the long lunch line. Kenny was right behind her.

"You know you shouldn't go right?" Kenny said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked surprised.

"To that party, the one Chelsea invited you to. It's probably not a good idea to try and mingle with her again." Kenny said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh," Michel responded. "I don't know what to do. I mean, I could go. Just to see what's going on. Or stay home, but then they would think I'm a coward."

"Sometimes it's better to let them think you're a coward rather than getting hurt again" Kenny stated with a compassionate tone. Michel smiled and nodded.

They moved up in the line, closer towards the food. She wasn't sure what humans ate. She didn't even know if she'd like it or not. She looked around the cafeteria and noticed a few appetizers. She took in a deep breath and decided to wait. At night she would, away from the school, get her next prey. She got her lunch, Kenny paid for it because she didn't have the money to pay. The food wasn't too pleasant, and left a sickening taste. But she ate it to blend in.

The day went on and Kenny walked her home. After saying goodbye, she walked up to her bedroom. She didn't want to converse with the original Michel's mother. It would only make her feel terrible about having killed her true daughter. That was always the first rule of combat, have no emotional attachments. She rested on her bed and closed her eyes.

She remembered her training well. They would have been impressed. She only had to worry about emotions getting in the way. It is very common for what you're studying to rub off on you. She couldn't fully become one of them.

A month ago the actual training had begun. She was finally out in the danger fields killing computer generated humans. They decided to send her on her first mission, to kill everyone inside a scientific building. She had asked why, but they wouldn't tell her much. She only knew that they knew a secret that could ruin the government. She did her job, but was caught off guard when she noticed one of them was a pregnant woman. She merely knocked her unconscious and left. They weren't happy that she let the girl survive. She was punished with electric volts. She learned to never disobey another order after that.

She sat up from her bed quickly at the thought of what she was doing now. Escaped from them, there would be no end to cruel punishments and rigorous tests if she was caught alive. She crawled out of her bedroom window. She jumped onto the grassy ground and ran into the trees. She walked for a ways and found a vacant location. Hardly any cars, or any witness'.

She waited until she heard a car approaching. Once it got within rang; she walked out in front of it. The car swerved to miss her, and it crashed into the trees. Michel walked over to the crashed vehicle and looked inside the driver's seat. There was a young male, older than a teenager but still young. He looked up at her with a look of fear. He had a cut on his forehead, blood oozed from the wound. He seemed to be shaking, but that was probably just from the shock. He soon placed his hands firmly on the wheel and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hey," he said in a raspy voice. "Can you help me? Get me some help." He coughed a bit.

Michel stared at him carefully. She smiled and placed her fingers on the handle. She pulled the door and tossed it behind her. Michel grabbed the back of his head and pulled him out of the car. Before he could scream or get away from her, she hit his head. It forced him into unconsciousness. She looked around the area quickly and pulled his body into the forest. She hid it and ran back towards the road. She picked up the car door and placed it in the backseat. She moved to the front of the busted car, and messed with the wiring. She made it so the sparks and the broken wires would ignite. She walked back into the forest as the car quickly erupted into flames.

She pulled out the body and began eating the man. She heard him scream as she tore into the flesh. She quickly twisted his neck and finished off the corpse. She buried the bones in various spots and ran back onto the highway. She felt better now that she was full once again.

"Hey, what happened here?" Someone shouted at her and at the burning car. She turned to see a car with a young couple in it. They were staring at her. The man stood outside the car, and the wife was still inside.


	8. Final Decision

Michel stood up and looked at the two dead bodies before her. She was covered in their blood. She closed her eyes and saw images. She saw the couple. Then she saw the man screaming, with a trickle of blood running down his forehead. He screamed the loudest as she bit into his throat. The woman tried to run from Michel. Michel caught up with her easily. She hid behind the trees and watched the woman panic. Then she lunged out and attacked her. Michel carried the two bodies into the forest.

Michel glanced up at the nearly full moon. A dark cloud covered a small portion of it. She quickly finished her meal. She was fuller now then she'd ever been. She buried the bones in various parts of the forest once again. She figured it would be harder for anyone to figure out that there was a killer in town. At least, it'd give her enough time to move to a new town once again.

Michel walked back to the road and towards their car. She had the keys in hand, and the car was hardly damaged. She got into the driver's seat and drove off to the next town. It was a ways off, but she made it. She drove into a car dealership and sold it, quickly and effortlessly. All the information they had kept inside the car. Next she went to the bus stop; with the money she got from the car she got a ticket back to Michel's hometown.

She got off the bus and walked back home. The moon lit her way. She was halfway there when she saw a familiar vehicle. It was them, the military. They hadn't found her, but were getting close. She felt a twinge of fear pass through. She knew better than to attack them. If she did, they would quickly locate her.

She turned a corner quickly, hoping that it didn't alert them. If she did attract attention, it wasn't anything major. No one followed her at all. No questions, no suspicions. Michel sighed in relief. She made it home, and no one had followed her.

She went to the bathroom and washed the blood off of her. She went to Michel's bedroom and hid the bloody clothes. Then she lay on the bed. She turned her head to see the invitation on the ground once again. She blinked a few times and sat back up. Michel still didn't know rather to go or not. She picked it up, and re-read it again. She decided to go ahead and go. It couldn't hurt, _could it?_

* * *

The rest of the week went by fast. Michel had barely noticed it. She managed to become a better friend with Kenny. Michel continually got the impression that Kenny liked her. She managed to talk more with her neighbor. She developed a small crush on him. A crush that she knew would never go any further.

Michel also found time to hunt more. She had gotten better at it. She would find someone who was walking along the street, and walk them into some hidden area. There she would attack violently. She began tossing the bones into a nearby lake. It proved to be effective.

She also kept an eye open for the military. They seemed to just have posted watchmen. She didn't have to worry about them, they couldn't do much anyway. She had to make sure she didn't arouse suspicion. She had also begun planning her exit from this town.

It was soon the night before the party. Michel had confirmed that she was going, to the party, to blonde cheerleader. She still felt uneasy about it, but couldn't back away now. She stood in front of her mirror and stared at her new appearance. She was beginning to get used to this new look. It was better then her true form, which rested directly under Michel's very own skin. Michel fell asleep that night slightly nervous about the party tomorrow night.


	9. The Death Party

_**Just a short warning: this chapter is not only the longest, and it is the most graphic. So I suggest that you don't eat before you read it. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the Death-I mean the party.**_

* * *

Michel got dressed, after carefully picking out the perfect outfit. She was surprised that she even cared. After all, it was only a human party. Then she thought about it. She knew this night could blow her cover, or it could make her very popular. She was prepared for any tricks they might have planned. She knew it wasn't going to be that bad. After all, they were just teenagers.

Michel took in a deep breath and walked towards her bedroom door. She held the handle, but was afraid to open it. She wasn't sure why she was afraid, she just was. Michel closed her eyes and walked out. Michel's mom was no where in sight. She walked out the front door and outside.

She looked at her neighbor's house. The porch lights were on; she saw a shadow image of the guy she had met earlier. She managed to talk him once afterwards. She knew she liked, even though it was irrational to. If she were human, she would have blushed. She sighed; a small desire to become human plagued her. She looked away and began her descent.

She walked the streets to the house address that was on the invitation. The lampposts kept the streets lit, as did the now full moon. Michel felt a twinge of nervousness. She wondered if they had anything planned. She knew they had done something before, but never found out what. She never thought it right to ask.

She came to a large black and brown house. No one was outside, and the house was barely lit. Michel became suspicious of the whole affair. A house, that was supposed to be hosting a party, seemed deader than her old cell. She thought for a second, and turned to begin leaving.

Before she could, someone came walking towards her. It was that blonde cheerleader and her brunette friend. They stopped when they saw her, and then walked towards her. They looked at her with a strange reaction. This made her even more suspicious of the situation at hand.

"So, you came after all. I wasn't sure if you would or not," said the blonde one.

Michel merely nodded and hid her nervousness. They stepped closer towards her.

"Are you ready to go to the party?" She asked. Michel nodded again, she couldn't do much else.

After a few seconds of staring at the ground, the two cheerleaders walked towards the house. Michel followed behind them. Michel could tell something was wrong with them. Yet, she kept walking forward. She walked up the steps and watched the two girls open the black front door. Michel walked through the doorway into darkness. The door closed behind her. She looked around the room, unable to see anything.

Someone took her hand. "Walk forward," the girl said.

Michel hesitated to keep walking, but decided to go ahead. Mostly it was from curiosity, but something reminded her that it was a bad idea. She wanted to know what was going on; she wanted to know what they had planned. The girl let go of her hand and she was alone again, or so it felt.

After a few seconds, she heard feet walking all around her, and heavy breathing. She looked around, but couldn't see anything. Suddenly fire lights flickered on in front of her. All she could see were white faces and black eyes. They were closing in around her. She began to feel threatened. Michel stepped backwards, only to be pushed forward into another one of them. They began pushing her from one person to another. Now she was getting highly annoyed by everyone around her. She glanced forward for only a second to see a glimpse of a knife. Someone pushed her forward towards the knife.

She couldn't stop her body from moving into the blade, she was too surprised to react. She was pushed into the knife. It rested in the pit of Michel's fake stomach. She glanced up and stumbled backwards. The lights came on and a few people removed their masks. Some were stunned; others were trying not to smile. The one who had placed the knife inside her stomach was only grinning. She saw his deep blue eyes, and his dirty blonde hair.

None of them knew she was still alive. The sharp, and now bloodied blade, had only pierced the skin. The skin that was her former disguise was now ruined. The blade didn't hurt her true body though, she merely felt a prick.

"You deserve to die bitch," he muttered in her direction.

For the first time the glances shifted from her to him. He came forward and continued to stab her with the knife. This time, the blade was truly hurting her true body. The pressure he was applying was beginning to fully stab her. She could hear someone screaming, and a few laughing. Michel saw a few capped and hooded people run out the back door. Around six had stayed to watch her being stabbed to death. The final blow was a gutting blow. It started from the bottom of her stomach and went up towards the chest. He finally stopped and backed away.

He stood up and looked at the others. They had a mild agreement with each other. He walked over to the blonde cheerleader. She gave him money and he placed the mask back over his face. These few people had tricked the others who were here. They muttered words to each other.

She took in a few deep breaths. If anyone had been paying attention, they would have seen her still living. She felt herself changing, the mild fear and extreme anger built up inside her. She was no longer Michel, trying to blend into life. She was now the beast, the beast that she always had been.

The beast moved in the skin that was now filled with several holes. She blinked and looked at the two talking. The others, who stayed, were around them. She turned her body and so that she was on her hands. Michel picked herself up and stared at her killers. One of them finally noticed she was standing and alerted the others. It was to late now. The blonde cheerleader backed away slowly and went out the kitchen as the others stood and watched her in horror.

"You wanted a death party, well," she said grinning" you got one."

Her voice was deeper and more ghastly then it had been before. She walked towards them tearing at the flesh slightly. It was enough to help her move around easier, but her true form was still covered. They all had a look of surprise and shock. They began to back away from her. She grinned even more at them.

She charged for her first prey, a tall red headed girl. She twisted her neck with ease. The others came to their senses, and began panicking. The monster went after each and everyone one of them. She made sure they paid for it. Their lives' was a little price to pay for having taken her life. She reached forward and grabbed a hold of a young man's spine. She pulled it out of the skin, he collapsed on the floor. She walked towards the next one, crushing the skull against a wall. Her brain's splattered amongst the wall.

She went after her next target the man who had killed her. He had his mask on still, but the hood had fallen off. The beast followed him to the backyard. She wasn't too far behind him now. He turned around to see her. She jumped forward and grabbed a hold of his arm, as he turned and began his attempt at running away. She twisted the bone until she heard a crack. To make sure it was broken she made a small portion of bone appear out of the skin. The money he had received for killing her was all around the grass.

She pulled him towards her and pulled off his mask. He seemed so helpless now as he quivered before her. There was no way of escaping this time. She pulled the head back violently and he screamed. It wasn't enough force to break his head, but enough to terrify him. She quickly pulled him back into the house, so no one would see her. She closed the door behind her. She only let go of him for a second. He began to try to run again. She picked up a sharp the knife that had been used to kill her. She threw it into his right leg. She wasn't going to let him die painlessly.

He yelled in pain and pulled the knife out of his leg. He glanced back up at her. She placed her fingers on the edge of the gut wound he had made. She placed her fingertips under the skin and pulled it backwards. It revealed her true from, a mere copy of the human form. She had pale pink skin that was covered in slim and blood from the Michel's skin. Her ears were long and pointed, and she had illuminated green eyes. She smiled in a hiss to reveal her sharp teeth. The man screamed as loud as he possibly could.

She decided to eat him slowly, starting with the legs and moving upwards. So he could feel it, she wanted his last memories to be of pain. He continued to scream until she came up to his abdomen. His screams of hell had stopped. His last image was of a monster staring back at him. A monster, he had tried to kill. Then he died.

She stretched her claw like fingers toward his face. She touched his check. She looked at the other dead bodies that lain in the kitchen. She finished eating the man. Then she chopped up the other bodies and wrapped them up in various forms of paper. She put them into a large bag, and placed it near the front door. She placed Michel's skin inside the trash, along with her killer's bones. She walked to the backyard and saw a neighbor looking at her. It was an older lady dressed in a pink robe that was slightly open to reveal a long nightshirt. Her hair was up in curlers. She screamed and ran back inside. They would be coming for her now.

She ran into the woods and found a place to hide. She closed her eyes to remember what all had happened. She was a murder now. There was no denying it. She killed them, not just for food, but out of rage. And now the military would find her. She wouldn't let them take her alive, but there were a few people she needed to take care of first.

* * *

Tania was sitting on a chair that sat in front of her mirror. She was brushing her beautiful long brunette hair. She began crying. She had helped a friend murder someone. She remembered sitting at church and hearing that sinner's always get what they deserve. She didn't know that Chelsea had planned such a thing. She didn't think she could. She dropped the brush and placed her face in her hands.

Chelsea had told her it was only a trick. That they were going to scare Michel. She didn't see any harm in that, none at all. So, she helped her do it. She set Michel up to be killed. The thoughts left a sickening taste in her stomach. She had participated in the killing of another _human being_. Tania opened her dresser drawer and picked up the Bible. She lifted it up to her chest, as if it were to give her strength from completely going insane. She stood up and walked to her bed. She gripped the Bible tightly.

She sat on the edge of her bed and began reading the familiar passage. See no evil, hear no evil. She read it silently to herself. She heard a loud scream from downstairs and a loud crash. Tania wasn't sure what to do. She closed the old Bible and walked towards her bedroom door. Her pink pants and shirt were her only comfort, as strange as it seemed. She felt the soft silk on her skin, and imagined it was someone holding her; someone comforting her.

She opened the door and walked to the edge of the hallway. She heard a strange noise, it sounded as if an animal were breathing rather loudly. She turned, and the floor creaked below her feet. The noise stopped suddenly. Tania stood there for a second, unable to move. She wanted her Bible to hold, she needed something to help keep her brave.

She took a step forward and kept walking to the stairs. She stood at the foot of the first step.

"Mom, dad," she shouted. "Are you there?"

She nervously lifted her hands to her chest, and acted as if she were carrying the Bible. She began to walk down each step. Halfway down, she paused. She looked at the wall beside her; there was a cross that had Jesus on it. She picked it up quickly, and continued walking.

She took her last step and turned to look at the living room. She saw the TV was on a channel. It was a Christian channel. The minister spoke aloud to the cameras. She saw two heads on the couch. She knew it was her mom and dad. Her mom's head rested on her dad's shoulder.

"Mom," she muttered in an almost inaudible whisper," dad."

Tania walked forward towards the couch carefully. She walked around to the front to see her parents. She dropped her hands when she saw it. At first she couldn't move or even speak. They were sitting there, but her dad had a large open wound in his stomach; and she could only see her mom's head resting on her dad's arm. She finally screamed as the head of her deceased mother fell to the ground with a slight thud.

She heard a noise and glanced upwards. She saw a monster clinging to her ceiling. It was the demon. It had come for her. It was time to pay for taking part in killing someone, for being cruel hearted to the world, and lying about her sins. It's a demon from hell, come to collect it's fees. Her soul! It grinned at her and she ran up stairs. She heard it land on the ground behind her.

She ran back up to her bedroom and locked the door. She knelt at the edge of her bed and reopened her Bible. She began to read the passages once again. As she heard the footsteps coming closer, she read them aloud. As the steps got louder, she read louder trying to drown out her fears of going to hell, trying to find a new escape, hoping that God would take mercy upon her.

The handle began to shake, but Tania continued to read. She shouted the last words, and suddenly there was silence. She shakily looked at the door. She could feel sweat running down her face. Suddenly the door was forced open and the demon stood in the doorway. It looked at her and opened its mouth. She saw the sharp teeth of it. She turned back to her Bible and began reading again. She thought it was the only way to save her soul.

The demon dropped to ground, as if it had died. She finished the passage and looked at the demon. It now positioned halfway between her bedroom and the hallway. She slowly stood up, and held the Bible close to her. She walked towards the monster. The fear gripped her, but her curiosity was stronger. It told her to keep going. She bent down beside the demon. She wasn't sure if it was dead or alive.

She knelt down beside it. Tania could feel her fear increasing. Her heart pounded, and the sweat ran down her face. Her hands shook violently. She slowly lifted a hand and touched the demon's chest. It wasn't moving, it must surely be dead. She breathed a loud sigh of relief. Then the chest moved upwards. Before she could scream it came after her. Next thing she saw was the darkness. Her own ignorance became her demise, and there was no way out.


	10. Whatever Happened to Chelsea?

The beast stood up, she was in girl's bedroom. She looked around the bloody room. She saw the girl's skinless body on her bed. The beast had taken on a new disguise, and a new life. She took the girl's body while she was still alive. She wouldn't have done it to someone who didn't deserve to die in such a way, but she had been overly naïve.

She walked over to the mirror atop the dresser. She saw her new reflection. She picked up a school I.D. that was on the dresser. The girl's name was Tania Lewis. The beast looked back up at her reflection, she was Tania Lewis now.

Tania's skin was her new appearance, so that's who she had to be now. She walked downstairs, carrying Tania's skinless body with her, and into the living room. She placed the bodies inside the kitchen. She carefully placed the other bag that contained the remains of the teenagers at the party, in the kitchen as well.

She paused and saw her new reflection in a small kitchen mirror. She touched her new face and let out a loud scream. After a while of coming back to herself, she pulled out a large kitchen knife. She cut up the bodies carefully and put them in the garage fridge. She had emptied the garage fridge of its previous contents.

She did her best to hide the fridge, so that it wouldn't look suspicious. She cleaned up the kitchen and the rest of the house very carefully. She only left small traces of evidence for her new parent's murder. Tania gave herself a devilish grin. It was time to fool them all once again, to fool them all.

She ran out of the house and to her new next door neighbor's house. They let her ask her several questions. She put on the usual performance. A crying panicked frightened girl, who witnessed the brutal murder of her parents, but managed to get away and live. They called the cops and did their best to calm her down. The cops showed up with some men from the military. She knew them well enough, but they didn't know her. They would never catch her now.

Tania told her story. She went to school in the morning, not saying a single word. She kept her head down and looked depressed. She sat in her new class, across from Chelsea. The classroom door opened and the military men made their way in through the door. Several soldiers had placed their guns around Chelsea.

"Hey what the hell is going on here?" Chelsea demanded.

"Come with us, we know who you are," one of them said.

Without another word Chelsea was taken away by them. One of the soldiers stayed behind and gave a few comforting words, then left. Tania hid her face behind a large book, and gave her most sinister smile, yet. She knew she would have to change her disguise once again. The monsters new appearance is what'll always keep her alive and safe. Her new skin is now her new life.

* * *

Chelsea was taken into a large room and strapped into a chair tightly. She felt fear and panic take over her mind. The men left and she saw them push a few buttons. Soon, thousands of eclectic volts surged through her body. Now, to the military, she was the monster. Chelsea, the most popular girl in high school, is now trapped within the governmental secrets forced into the hell that she deserves. 


	11. Epilogue

_The crypt keeper is inside a classroom sitting at the teachers desk. He puts down the large book and is wearing a mask._

"_In high school one will always survive by their looks, unless your in high school Hell." He starts to laugh and oulls off the mask._

* * *

_Hey, hope you enjoyed the story. Hopefully it's not going to be the last one you read. Make sure you know your friends and enemies well, for you never know what deadly secrets they are hiding. Until next time, hope you have a screamed filled day!_


	12. Bonus Material

Bonus Material:

Mini-Soundtrack

Apocylapathia (musical) (forgot how to spell it)

Stupid Girls by: Pink

Feed The Gods by: Rob Zombie

I'm So Sick by: Flyleaf

* * *

Behind the laptop

With this one, I got back into the Tales from the Crypt television series. My friend had gotten me a Christmas gift of season one of T.F.T.C. At the time, I was also influenced by the stupid girl's song, along with the two musical songs. I decided why not create a creature that tries to learn how to be social. I also developed a small hate for the stupid girl type. The idea just kind of popped into my head from there.

In the soundtrack, I'm somewhat disappointed that I couldn't think of a Korn song to fit this story (or my other one), but oh well. I will in the next one, hopefully.

With this story, I did my best to fit the profile of the comic series. So, it had to be violent, but at the same time invoke an idea of some sort. I think I did a fair job. It's just kind of sad that I only have one reader who made it to the end. :(

I started this story towards the end of my senior year in High School, a v very interesting year indeed. Shortly after, I had begun on part 2 to my zombie fanfics. So I had to temporarily stop on that one to finish this one. It took me forever to actually finish it-which is unfortunate. But I did get it done, before the start of my college life.

* * *

Update:

I edited the story. I decided to create the method of how the creature got into someone else skin. It's a little gross, but interesting nonetheless. It took me a while to edit, but I think it was well worth it. I got more than one reader who made it to the end now-so I'm glade. Ttyl.


End file.
